


Vows

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess), TheOnlySPL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina's feelings on their relationship.</p>
<p>"Some days I hate you for all that self-awareness."</p>
<p>"I wanted to hate everything that you stood for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjtgp1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/gifts).



> A poem in 2 parts and a graphic as a gift.


	2. For My Queen

When I first met you,  
You were the most beautiful  
Woman in the world.  
And now, some five years later,  
You still command that title.

You have silent grace,  
Every move orchestrated  
Like a grand ballet.  
Even when you should stumble,  
You recover like a pro.

I've never had that  
Sensual dexterity  
That comes easily  
For you, Regina. Never.  
You make me feel so awkward.

You should be the swan,  
And me the gawky duckling.  
Not ugly at all,  
Just so unsure of myself  
Whenever I'm around you.

Okay, so that sounds  
Like I'm kind of a crackpot,  
But every word's true.  
Even if it sounds like I'm  
Only hot for your body.

That's so not the truth!  
It's everything about you  
That fascinates me.  
You are so much more than you  
Give yourself real credit for.

You're more than the sum  
Of your past thoughts and actions.  
You once told me that  
True evil is made, not born.  
You were coerced into it.

And you've worked so hard  
To get yourself past all that.  
Yes, it's a long road,  
But you never have to tread  
Its path by yourself again.

You have come so far  
In these past five years, and I'm  
So damned proud of you.  
You know your limitations,  
As you work for redemption.

Some days I hate you  
For all that self-awareness.  
My regal sovereign,  
Let me kneel now before you  
And swear eternal fealty.

Let me fall headlong  
Into service to you, my queen.  
You aren't evil,  
But you will evermore be  
The sole person I worship.


	3. For My Savior

When I first met you,  
I was utterly baffled.  
Henry had found you  
Without any help from me.  
He knew how to bring you home.

You looked so normal,  
So unassuming, that night.  
I couldn't believe  
You could give up your own son  
Like you did. Now I get it.

I wanted to hate  
Everything that you stood for.  
I tried to hate you.  
I tried to get rid of you.  
I even tried to kill you.

Nothing I tried worked.  
You were just so damned stubborn  
And wouldn't leave town.  
Until that fateful morning  
With the apple turnover.

I'll never atone  
For what almost happened then.  
Henry could have died.  
Your True Love's Kiss broke the curse,  
And I realized the truth.

Oh, I fought it so!  
I didn't want to admit  
What I was feeling.   
I tried to pawn it off as  
Relief for saving Henry.

My heart knew better,  
Even if my mind refused  
To capitulate.  
When you fell into that hole,  
I had to bring you back home.

Not just for Henry.  
For my own terrified heart.  
We couldn't lose you.  
You complete our family,  
You have from the very first.

I can't imagine  
My life without you in it.  
You make me happy.  
You make me feel safe and loved.  
You make me want to be good.

No, that's not quite right.  
I've always wanted to be  
A good girl -- person.  
But for you, and for Henry,  
I just want to be better.

With you in my life,  
I can feel whole and wanted.  
That there's love for me.  
With you, my redemption is  
Worthwhile because I feel loved


End file.
